Broken Society
by Coolcass21
Summary: There was no reason for optimism. Why should there be in this society that puts labels on every single thing we do. That's what Cartman thought as he picked up that gun. Kyman


A/N: hey there! I got this awesome idea for a story one night in my sick twisted mind and here we are! I'm so sorry that all my stories are so short, I write for what seems like forever and yet it becomes a one minute read :/ I also wrote this when I was pissed off so I'm sorry :(

There was no reason for optimism. Why should there be any in this world, this society? Everyone is so judgmental of every single thing you aren't or are. They put labels on everyone. They judge gender, race, sexuality, age, how much you weigh, how " beautiful" you are. It's truly fucked up in so many ways. On top of it all, if you really sit down and think about it, we are all so meaningless. Somehow, someway, there is always one person who thinks you are truly perfect in every single way. That person is soulmate.

On May 14th, 2013, it was the most perfect day of the year in that little redneck mountain town. A perfect 64 degrees Fahrenheit. Not a single cloud in the sky. It could've been just a normal shitty day for everyone in America, but that was definitely not the case.

At preciously 10:22 A.M., Eric Cartman had took over the school with explosives on him. He had placed bombs in every single classroom, hidden so no one could see. There were bombs all around the school so if anyone tried to get in or get out, boom. School blown away.

He had enough. Enough of this shitty mountain town, enough of these shitty people. He was definitely going to rip some skulls open.

Kyle Broflovski was hiding underneath a table in his science class. Everyone was shaking, scared of what may happen to them. The scarier part was that no one knew who was doing this, what that person is capable of. Kyle knew just damn well who it was. It was the fatass that he fell in love with.

Why would Eric do this? We're only fifteen, why throw your whole future away, why hurt people? Because he's fucking Cartman. He held onto the bars of the table with Stan on one side of him, who is busy holding Wendy, consoling her, telling her that everything will be okay. On the other side of him was Butters, who was worrying that he'll get grounded for being in a school shooting.

"Why would they do this, why would they want to hurt people?", Stan said with a worried look on his face. "Who could ever do this?"

"Because Cartman is fucked up, Stan. He's been fucked up, if you haven't notice. I mean, he idolized Hitler for crying out loud! What kind of sane person would do that?", I screamed.

Gunshot. Bless Kenny. He will most likely be alive tomorrow. We can't say the same for anyone else who gets a bullet through the skull.

He was pissed off. He was in the library, just shot Kenny through the skull. He knew he would just come back to life the next day, and that pissed him off even more. Bang, bang, two more in the head.

He saw Craig and Token out of the corner of his eye, shaking underneath a table. He laughed and loaded up his gun, walking towards them.

"Why are you doing this, fatass?", Craig asked.

"Because I am.", he smiled with an evil grin and shot Craig and Token in the head.

Bang, bang, bang, bang, and bang. 5 more gunshots. Rest in peace Kenny, Craig, and Token. The gunshots were getting even closer, and everyone was in fear. They didn't want to die, they wanted to go home, watch tv, party. Normal teenage shit.

Kyle wasn't shaking or afraid. He knew that wasn't going to stop what Cartman was doing. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He'll kill as many people as he can until the SWAT try to storm in the building, then he'll signal all the bombs. There wasn't any doubt that it would wipe everyone out in the school, all 1,025 people. Kyle was braced for the worst.

Finally, at 11:47 AM, he stormed into the classroom. Wendy started screaming and Stan was holding onto her for dear life. Butters was hiding his face, Bebe and Clyde were kissing their goodbyes. Kyle just sat there, emotionless. If this is what's going to happen, it's going to happen.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The hippie, the slut, other scank, jock asshole, fag, and jewboy. I'm looking forward to killing you all." He stared into Kyle's eyes. He wasn't showing fear, terror, sadness, no. He looked like he didn't give a fuck.

Bang, rest in peace Clyde. Bang, rest in peace Bebe. Bang, rest in peace Butters. Bang, rest in peace Wendy and Stan.

He heisted once he got to Kyle. He wasn't begging for mercy like he thought he would be.

"Do it Eric. You've already killed so many people for no fucking reason, just let it rip."

I can't."

"Why not."

"Because I love you too much to ever hurt you, Jew. You're the reason why I'm doing all this shit. You're perfect, Kahl and I don't deserve you and I never will. I'm so sorry." Cartman fell to the floor and started to sob.

Kyle walked up to him and held him, rocking him back and forth in the most soothing way possible. "I love you too Eric. You never had to start this, this rampage. You killed 8 people. You could've just said you wanted me. You never know unless you try."

Kyle kissed him gently, running his hands through Cartman's soft hair. Cartman started to tug on Kyle's ginger curls. He let out a soft moan and kissed him even harder. They kissed each other passionately for what seemed like an eternity but was really only about ten minutes.

Kyle entered his tongue into Cartman's mouth. Cigarettes and alcohol. Seems like a disgusting taste but was actually quite enjoyable.

Neither one of them wanted this feeling to end, they wanted to just go, run into the sun with each other and live happily ever after, but that could never happen. Cartman already did enough crime that will possibly land him with the death penalty. They knew what they have to do, but just not quite yet.

Cartman sucked and kissed Kyle's fragile neck. Kyle moaned with pleasure, getting a raging boner.

They kissed and sucked each other's necks for 20 minutes, surprised that no one tried to ram into the building to stop this school massacre.

They would've gotten to the point of sex, but they knew they couldn't, it's just as fucked up as killing people.

They looked into each other's eyes, knowing what must happen now. Kyle and Cartman kissed each other for one last time and said I love you to one other. They knew they would be together again shortly.

Kyle and Cartman both grabbed a gun and held it to their heads. "On the count of three", Kyle said. He wasn't sad or upset, but he was happy.

"1."

"2."

"THREE!", they both shouted before pulling that trigger and feeling a sharp, dull pain. It hurt like fuck, but only lasted a few seconds. They didn't understand how Kenny does this.

They saw each other in Hell and, it turns out, Satan was a pretty awesome guy, towards gays. So Kyle and Cartman lived with each other for eternity, happily I must say, and occasional had tea parties with Satan and his boyfriend for that week. They lived happily ever after, except for the parents whose kids died in the shooting. Not everyone gets a fucking happy ending.

Epilogue  
Everyone deserves love. It doesn't matter what gender, race, religion, or sexuality you are. It doesn't matter what size jeans you are, a size 00 or a size 11 doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if your beautiful or ugly. It doesn't matter what shows you like or what music you choose to listen to. Everyone deserves love.

Every single person that lives on this planet has a soulmate. They could be alive or they could be dead, they could be your best friend or your worst enemy. It could be a boy or girl. You can't decide who your soulmate is, but you can choose to be with them.

Maybe they're 15 or 75. Maybe you won't find them in this lifetime nor the next. Maybe you have already found them, but have already pushed them away. Maybe you're dating them now. The thing that sucks the most though is that you don't know your soulmate, only God does. No matter what though, God will make 100% sure that you two will end up at same point, maybe in 2 years or 2 billion. No matter what, you two will be together. Everyone has a soulmate and will have eternal love. Even you.


End file.
